I'll Never Leave
by A. M. Plummer
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Hollywood heights. If there was a season two. That is why it takes place in a plane. Also in the begining it'll be more about the characters realationships and music.( Jake and Kelly, Loren and Mel, Adam and Mel, Loren and Eddie, and Max and Nora ect.) But by chapter three there will be much more drama and such.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi! This is my first fan fiction! Please review! This starts right when Eddie and Loren are on the plane. So, it starts at season 2! =)

Ps. The first one to three chapters are going to focus less on drama and more on Eddie and Loren's relationship as well as Jake and Kelly, Max and Nora and Mel and Adam's relationship's. Then I'll go into more with drama.

**Please review and follow and favorite please please please please! Thanks a bunch keep on reading!**

**- A. M. Plummer**

Loren sat next to Eddie hand in hand. He had been dead. She was sure that the love of her life was gone forever. The he came back to her. It was a slow process but, it happened. The best day of her life, that's what she was calling it. She played her first concert and got the greatest man in the world back in her arms. The dumb ass had decided to come to her concert. There were so many cops. She couldn't believe he would come. He was pretty well hidden so, alls well that ends well. There was more too the story though. She told her mom and Mel she would explain later. She found that the more she thought about the past few days, the more she wanted to cry. She had been very emotional lately.

As Loren lost herself in her thoughts she was looking at Eddie who had fallen fast asleep on her shoulder. She smiled down at him. She wiggled slightly to rest her head on his. She was trying to fall asleep. New York was only a few hours away. She had to perform soon. As she finally found a comfortable position, she fell asleep.

Loren took in a deep breath and saw where she was. She was up on the hill with Eddie. It looked like the night they had reunited. Everything was going fantastic. The next thing she knew there were cops everywhere. Loren pulled Eddie in close and whispered, " It'll be okay." Eddie kissed her neck and turned to face the policemen.

Eddie put his hands up. Loren guessed there was some special way to do that when a cop comes to take you in because, they all had guns pointed at Eddie as soon as he moved. The lead officer looked familiar and Loren froze. It was her father.

Loren stood next to Eddie in fear. Her dad started to scream, " Eddie, don't be stupid!" Loren was confused. Eddie kissed Loren passionately before going back to the situation at hand. Before Loren could process, the gun her Dad was holding went off. Eddie fell fast in to her arms. " NOOOO! This is your fault! Trent! Your fault you left, your fault he's dead and your fault I'm dying inside! He didn't do anything wrong! " Loren cried hysterically as Eddie and her fell to the ground.

"NO!"

Loren shot straight up. " NO!" She screamed. Eddie shot up as fast as Loren did and looked at her with concern. " What's wrong?" He asked.

Loren looked at him and tears slowly fell from her eyes. " Loren beautiful, what's wrong?"

" I had a dream we were up on the hill again. I saw you for the first time in days. It was great. Then the cops showed up. The lead officer was my Dad.

You kissed me one last time and the he shot you. You fell… "

Loren stopped for a minute to try to regain composure. Failing, she continued.

"You fell in to my arms…" At that moment, Loren couldn't do it anymore. She started sobbing. Eddie pulled her in close and stroked her hair. " Loren, I am never going to leave you ever again. I told you, never. I will never let anyone, especially not your Dad, hurt you." Eddie kissed the top of Loren's head. Loren moved on to Eddie's lap.

As her sobs became shaky breaths, Loren pulled back. Eddie dried her tears and checked the time. " Come on Ms. Tate, we have a concert to prepare for." Loren didn't budge. Loren may have stopped crying but she was still upset. Eddie took a new approach.

" Come on, Loren. I'm right here. It's okay. I am never ever, ever going to leave you." Eddie sounded like he was talking to a puppy. Loren smiled shyly. Eddie loved that. She had a smile like an angel.

Loren went to get up off of Eddie's lap. Eddie didn't allow it. Loren starred at him. " I thought I had a concert to go get ready for. " Eddie smiled. " I just wanted you to stop shaking."

Loren laughed and kissed Eddie lightly on the lips. Eddie replied quickly with an amazingly passionate kiss. Loren sat on Eddie's lap as they kissed for who knows how long. As far as they were concerned, time had stopped. The couple came slightly back to reality when Jake and Kelly walked in. Loren and Eddie were too busy enjoying making out to stop and hear them. Jake didn't like being ignored.

He came closer to them. Kelly went to stop him. She thought it was cute.

Jake shooed her, smiled and screamed in Eddie's ear, " Hey, lover boy!" Eddie and Loren broke apart instantly. Eddie was expecting Loren to quickly jump off his lap. He smiled ear to ear when she didn't.

She did however, turn, blush, laugh and reply, "Hi… Jake, Kelly."

" What's up?" Eddie replied smoothly. " Well," Kelly started awkwardly.

Jake swooped in quickly and finished for her, " We are landing in twenty minutes. We need you two ready for Loren's concert and a quick interview." Kelly just nodded along. " Okay. " Loren said.

" We'll be ready." Eddie smiled. Jake left. Kelly on the other hand had one last thing to say.

She walked over to Loren and whispered in her ear, " Don't worry, you have forty-five minutes. I'll come get you. " Loren smiled and thanked Kelly. Soon they were alone again. " What?" Eddie looked confused.

Loren wanted him to get the same effect as when Kelly whispered in to her ear. Loren whispered a much more appealing translation of what Kelly said. Eddie laughed, smiled and replied, " I think I like your manager more then mine."

The two laughed and smiled in to a long kiss. It felt so good for the two to be able to hold each other, until their parents interrupted them. Great, just great.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hi guys! Thanks for following and favoriting. Kepp it going spred the word about my fanfics! Please review and give me suggestions! Thanks so much keep reading!

**-A. M. Plummer**

**Ps. More drama is to come I promise. Just please be paitient.**

Chapter 2

Loren stared at her mom for no more than two seconds before hopping off of Eddie's lap. "Hi… Mom…" Loren said with a squeak. Max grinned at Eddie who nodded and smiled. While the two telepathically talked about the previous scene in from of them, Nora simply smiled and said, "It's been three months Loren. You think this is the first I've caught you?"

Loren flashed back to when Eddie was taking her home from the bungalow and Nora walked behind them and simply cleared her throat. The thought made Loren laugh. As Loren laughed off the awkward moment Max started actual conversation.

" Kelly wanted us to tell you she was wrong. You have twenty minutes to get ready. Loren ran to get her outfit out of her suitcase. As she made her way down the jet hallway, she got more and more excited.

Loren had always wanted to go to this festival, let alone perform at it. The best part was the surprise she had for Eddie.

When Loren came back out she had a hot pink sequin top with tight dark pink lace sleeves. She had on a mini jean skirt and black knee high boots with a two inch heel. It was much more her style then the other outfits she had been put in to perform recently. She didn't have her hair and ready yet.

Kelly told her that there would be people at the festival to do that for her. As Loren moved in to Eddie's view, Eddie got excited. His girlfriend was amazing on the inside and out.

Eddie's eyes lit up as he looked Loren up and down. "You look beautiful." Eddie said. Loren Smiled. "I didn't know if you'd like it." Eddie looked at her like she had two heads. "What? You are gorgeous in everything you wear. My girlfriends is the most beautiful girl in the world." Loren laughed and smiled as Eddie kissed her hand. A moment later they were being told by the pilot that all passengers were to take their seats. The plane would be landing soon.

Moments later the jat was bouncing down the runway. Finally Loren and Eddie came out of the little room they were hiding away in. Eddie held the curtains for Loren and everyone gasped and complimented her as she walked out. Moments later Jake and Kelly were pushing Eddie and loren out of the jet. Loren grabbed his hand and whispered, " Ready?" Eddie nodded and said, " I'm supposed to ask you that." She laughed and they stepped out of the plane as the crowed erupted in cheers and screams.

The duo walked over to the crowd and Loren released Eddie's hand. Leaning over the silver gate the duo signed as many autographs as possible. Fifteen minutes later they were being whisked away to a black stretch limo. Loren waved goodbye to the fans and got in. She took a deep breath as the noise diminished to a light echo in the background.

She turned to face her friends and family who all replied in unison, " You guys handled that so well!" Loren and Eddie laughed. " Thanks I thought so too." Loren replied. Eddie leaned in to kiss Loren passionately on the lips. Nora shot daggers at Eddie's and decided he would settle for a light kiss on the lips and sitting as close to Loren as possible.

As the limo filled with silence Loren laid back to relax for a single second. She didn't know what it was but she just didn't feel right. She wasn't going to say anything because she had a performance to do. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Eddie. " Hey beautiful. Loren lifted her head to look around. " Is it time to go?" Kelly and Jake nodded. " Oh. Okay, lets do this." The group got of the limo. There were people everywhere. The carpet was pink with the Breast Cancer symbol lining it. " This is so cool! I forgot the concert was sponsoring Breast Cancer Awareness Month!" Loren yelled over the music and screams of fans. Eddie nodded and let his grin turn in to a smile.

Loren and the rest of the gang follow the couple down the pink carpet. Finally Loren reached back stage. Before she could even think she was being pulled away to hair and make up. Ten long minutes later Loren was ready with a smoky eye and simple lip-gloss and mascara.

As Loren made her way to the curtain she felt her stomach begin to hurt even more. She was hyper ventilating with nerves. A set of muscular arms wrapped around her. Eddie whispered in her ear, " I thought you took care of this stage fright." Loren smiled.

"I think this is becoming a pre-show ritual." Eddie laughed. " Some ritual." Loren closed her eyes. " Eddie I'm scared. This is such a big festival. So many people… I don't know how to do this…" Eddie put his finger to her lips. " Shh, shh, sh. It'll be fine. I will be in the front row right there to cheer you on. Just sing to me." Loren smiled again. " Okay." She turned around. " Good. You're on in ten."

" Minutes?" Loren replied.

"Seconds."

The curtain rose and Loren looked out at the crowd. She walked to the mic and said,

" Hey, how you doing New York?!" The crowd cheered and Loren went in to her first song. Twenty minutes later she had just finished Mars and it was time for her last song. It was time for Eddie's surprise.

Loren took the microphone off its stand. " How was that?" She asked the crowd. The fans screamed and shouted. " Okay well, this next song is one by Eddie Duran." The crowd cheered some more. " I remember my first concert. I was opening for Eddie. We had a one song set list. Before he started he said he was going to do a duet. He pulled me up on stage and made me sing. I was terrified. So now it's my turn. Eddie?" Eddie smiled but nodded his head no. " Come on it will be fun." Loren protested. " Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!" The crowd chanted until he gave in.

Then the music started.

_Eddie:_

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music._

_I probably would've left_

_And then we would've neverdanced_

_If there was no music._

_Loren:_

_If there was no music_

_If- if there was no music_

_If there was no music music music._

The couple did the duet and got roaring applause. Loren thanked the crowd and Eddie and walked off stage. " That was so great." Eddie said.

" Thanks. You were great during the duet."

" That was crazy! How long had you been planning that?"

" It was… spontaneous. "

"It was not spontaneous." Eddie laughed.

" Yeah you're right it wasn't."

The couple laughed and Loren and Eddie's loved ones flooded in. After many hugs, handshakes, hand slaps and compliments the group left. They grabbed a bite to eat before going back to the airport to go home on the jet.

They all arrived at the jet and slowly got themselves comfortable in the seats of the plane. Loren and Eddie went back to their secret room. It really wasn't that secret. But the black curtains and the fact that no one else was in there made it feel secret.

Loren leaned back and closed her eyes. She grimaced when she realize d how much her stomach actually hurt. Eddie put his arm around her and quickly pulled back. " Woah Loren, you're burning up. Do you feel okay?" Eddie put his arm back around Loren and rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

Without leaning forward or even opening her eyes Loren answered, " My stomach hurt when we were in the limo on the way to the concert. I didn't say anything because it went away when I was performing. Then again so did the rest of the world." Loren stopped for a minute.

\" Eddie you don't need to worry. I am fine. Jake and Kelly moved that interview for us to tomorrow at wake up LA. I'm sure I will be fine after I get some sleep." Eddie wasn't satisfied but agreed and let Loren rest. His arm was still wrapped around her.

A few hours later Loren woke up with a groan. Eddie still had his arm around her. The nap she took did not make her feel better. What did was knowing they were landing in ten minutes. She got up hoping not to wake Eddie who was asleep next to her. When she walked through the curtains, she saw the craziest thing she had ever seen. Deffinently something to wake Eddie up for.


	3. Chapter 3: The Drama Seeps In

A/N Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews follows and favorites. Keep them coming and don't be afraid to suggest things in your reviews! I told the drama would seep in. Here you go!

**Sincerely,**

**A. M. Plummer**

Loren stared in front of her. She felt terrible physically but after the scene in front of her she felt worse mentally. Her head was spinning as she looked at Jake and Kelly KISSING! Wasn't Jake married? Wasn't Kelly Jake's wife's best friend?

Loren looked over at Nora and Max snuggling real close to each other. Usually that would freak her out a little but she was finding it cute. What wasn't cute was Jake cheating on his wife. Her mouth dropped open.

She ran straight to Eddie. " Eddie, Eddie wake up!" Eddie woke with a start. " Who, what, how? Loren what's going on?" Eddie said with a groggy tone. Loren sat down realizing that running and yelling wasn't helping her sudden headache.

Loren let out a barely audible moan before getting all whipped up again " Eddie I just caught Jake and Kelly kissing! I knew there was something up between them! Work stuff, yeah you're working something all right." Loren didn't know why she was so upset but she was and Eddie needed to see why.

Eddie got up slowly. Walking to the curtain he noticed Loren didn't get up. For some reason he expected her to follow him. She now knew that something was totally wrong. As she thought about how bad it was that she was sick Eddie came back quickly with a look of school on his face which then turned in to a slight grin. " Well, that's new." Eddie laughed awkwardly and Loren grinned. " I knew you would want to be woken up for that."

Eddie stared far in to the distance for a minute, contemplating what he saw. His Dad and Nora snuggling was cute that's why he smiled. Jake and Kelly making out, what was that? Eddie knew Tracey and him were on shaky grounds but he didn't think he would cheat on her. Not to mention he was cheating with his wife's best friend.

" I don't believe this. I knew the two were in some shaky terms but Jake does not seem like the type of person to cheat." Loren put her head back and talked to the ceiling. "I didn't think that him and Tracey were on shaky ground. Those two seemed like the perfect couple. I don't know why this bothers me so much. Maybe it's because now I don't know if I can trust her as much now. Kelly's always been there for me but she has also always been there for her best friend." Loren felt kind of bad for thinking only of her self right now.

She knew that this would kill Tracey. So Loren said, " I just wish Tracey didn't have to got through this." Eddie nodded. He of all people knows what it's like to be cheated on. It hurt.

Loren coughed and sighed. Eddie walked over to Loren and rubbed her back. It was obvious that something was wrong, even if Loren didn't admit to it. She was still burning up but loosened up a bit when the pilot told everyone to take his or her seats. The plane was landing. Eddie heard Nora and Max wake up and Kelly and Jake quickly break apart. Eddie was really mad at Jake.

This was going to kill Tracey. Eddie did not want to see some one She would do just as he did. She wouldn't have some one like Loren to keep her sane and from not losing it. As he lost him self in his sea of thoughts he felt the plane and Loren bounce, making her groan.

Eddie rubbed Loren's arm again and whispered, " We're almost home. I'll take you back to my place and make the perfect sick-day remedy." He squeezed Loren in to a sideways hug. She looked up at him with a smile. " My Mom can't see me like this other wise there will be no leaving the house." Loren coughed and prepared her self to look as well as possible.

She guessed she had pulled it off because Nora did not hesitate when Loren asked. Loren barely finished the sentence before Nora said, "Absolutely. Me and Max are going to spend some time at home anyway." Loren gave a half smile and they all were dropped off. Eddie made sure that he and Loren were dropped off first.

When they got to the elevator Jeremy could tell something was wrong. " Ms. Tate? How are you today? " Loren coughed and said, " I'm okay." Jeremy looked at Eddie. " She's a little sick today." He looked lovingly at Loren and asked Jeremy to make sure no one came up. Evenif it was Max. Apparently Loren needed no guests or drama today.

When they reached the door Eddie realized that Loren had his house key. She had been living there for at least a week. She opened the door and said, "Home sweet home; temporarily anyways."

Eddie led Loren to the couch. " Why temporarily?" Loren was shocked. Was he asking her to move in with him? Granted all her stuff as here with him already, Her home was at Nora's. She lived in the Valley. Its almost all she knew.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he handed her a house key and said, " Come on it'll be fun. All of your stuff is here anyway." Loren put her right hand to her head and her left hand to her stomach as the both caused her pain. Eddie looked at her with concern. " How about I ask you again later?" Loren nodded and said, " I think that sick-day remedy would be very good right now." Loren said.

Eddie went quickly to the kitchen. HE searched the cupboard and the fridge then came back. " The wizard is short a few ingredients. The remedy will have to wait while I go to the store. Will you be okay here alone?"

Loren smiled and waved her hand her towards the door. " OK." Eddie went to kiss her and Loren quickly moved her head. " I don't want you sick." Eddie glared at her. " It's worth it." Loren moved her head in the other direction. " No. Go get your ingredients. You can kiss me all you want after I feel better." Eddie smiled.

" You are great. "

" You said that at the hill remember?" The two flashed back to that perfect night.

With that Eddie walked out the door blowing a kiss to Eddie. It was way too cute for Loren to handle.

Loren laid on the couch. About five minutes later her stomach started to churn. Her head throbbed and she felt really sick. Her stomach flipped one last time and Loren's body couldn't take it anymore. Loren ran to the bathroom. The next thing she knew she was sick in Eddie Duran's bathroom. How attractive.

She was there for at least five minutes. She stood up and cleaned herself up. She found gum from her purse and laid back down.

Exactly ten minutes had passed when the doorbell rang. Loren was confused. Didn't Eddie tell Jeremy that there were no guests allowed? Loren figured it had to be very important if Jeremy had to disobey an order from Eddie Loren got up as the doorbell rang a second time. " I'm coming." Loren croaked.

She opened the door and was very sad to see who it was. None other then Tyler Roorke was standing in Eddie's door. " Hey sweetheart, you look sick. Maybe you should go lie down. Your boy toy isn't coming back for a while. "

The color drained from Loren's feverish face. She Loren moved over to the couch. A moment later the world was spinning. The last thing she saw was Tyler walking through the door laughing.


	4. Chapter 4 Poison and the Antidote

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and such. Keep em coming **

Chloe woke up depressed. She had lost Eddie to an eighteen year old valley girl and Tyler to her own vindictive ways. Chloe could not believe she was competing with an eighteen-year old girl. She couldn't keep fighting for him though. Chloe had finally come to her senses. She took of the ring and threw it in to a pond some where in Fresno. She had been planning to run to New York with Tyler. He left her. Tyler Roorke left her. Her Mom left her. Chloe had no one.

Lily was once her friend, now she is just a reporter digging for dirt. Chloe needed some one though. Anyone. She got up and went to her phone. There was a text from Hannah it read: Hey girl we haven't heard from you in months. Lets talk! Chloe smiled to herself. This was her way back up. This was how she was not only going to rid the world of that valley girl but, she would shove it all in Tyler's face.

His Oz Silver movie will be nothing compared to where she will be very soon. She stepped back for a minute and said, " Do I really want to use my only friend like this? Maybe. First I need to go make myself pretty." She scampered off in to her bedroom with a newfound happiness.

Loren fluttered her eyes open. She jumped two feet in the air when she found Tyler Rooke standing over her. Loren smacked Tyler and he moved quickly with a shocked expression. " What happened? Why are you here? Why…" Loren paused for minute as everything came back to her. She had fainted when Tyler said, " Your boy toy isn't going to be back for a while."

Loren looked at him and stood up as fast as her sick body would allow her. Tyler grinned. "Why what?" Loren glared at him. " Why did you say my Eddie wouldn't be back for a while?! Where is he Tyler?!" Tyler just sat down in the chair the chair next to Eddie's couch and continued to grin. Loren couldn't take it anymore. "Tyler get out!" Loren shouted. Her own shouting made her head pound, which led to her stomach churning, which made her start to cough. It was a horrible sick day chain. She had only been sick for a day, maybe less, and she was already tired of it.

Loren couldn't focus on her self right now. She had to focus on Eddie. Where could he be? As Loren thought about this she realized Tyler was still sitting smugly in Eddie's seat. " Tyler! Unless you're here to tell me where Eddie is and what you did to him, I suggest you leave!" Tyler stood up. " What are _you_ gonna do if I don't?" Loren leaned forward on to her toes. She got nice and close to Tyler. " You don't want to know what a Tate girl is capable of. Now go before I call security and you leave on a stretcher. " Loren pulled back and Tyler smirked. " Impressive. " Tyler walked out of the penthouse and said,

" Go find him before its to late. Loren." When Tyler spoke her name it terrified her. Loren was unsure why. It just did. As soon as the elevator closed Loren grabbed her phone and purse and dashed out the door. She pushed the elevator button. Loren didn't take the time to say hi to the doorman.

As Loren ran out to the parking lot her body protested. She felt overwhelmed with sickness. She felt poisoned. Loren finally reached her car and started it. She didn't know where she was going. She just went. A few moments later she reached sunset. She found MK and parked. She ran through the door.

She stopped. Out of breath and in pain Loren leaned against the wall. She started to slide down the wall. The Loren remembered why she was there. She stood back up and jogged to the bar.

There was Grace. " Hey Loren. " Grace smiled. " Oh, sweetie you look terrible." Graced looked at Loren with soft and concerned eyes. Loren saw right past that a just said in an out of breath voice, " Thanks. Where's Max?" Graced grinned at Loren. A second later Grace understood. She didn't respond. She just handed Loren the spare key to Max's apartment. Loren thanked the rocking bar tender and ran up the stairs. Her body continued to protest. She ignored her sickness. She reached Max's apartment door and unlocked it.

Loren ran inside and started screaming, " Max! Max! MAX!" Finally Max started to emerge from the balcony. " Loren what's wrong?" Loren held her head and her stomach. It was official she had been poisoned. Loren knew running around town and freaking out was not exactly a cure. " Loren you need to-' Loren rolled her eyes. " I know I need to rest. We don't have time for that. Tyler Roorke was just at Eddie's and-" Max held his hand up.

" Loren start from the beginning." Loren couldn't do the whole stand up and ran bit right now. She sank down onto Max's bed. Still holding her stomach Loren sat down. She looked as green as Oscar the Grouch. Max sank down next to Loren. " Okay so-" Max stopped Loren again. She was growing impatient.

" What!" She snapped. Max looked at her. " Loren you're sick. You need to go home. Tell me whatever it is that's so important when you don't look like you're about to be sick." Loren was tired of arguing and simply said," I think Eddie's in trouble." Max stared at Loren. "Okay you can stay but you're letting me make you the perfect sick day remedy.

" Loren sighed. " That's what Eddie said. What is this sick day remedy?" Max was confused. " I thought you said Eddie was missing?" Max got up and went to the kitchen. " That's what I'm trying to tell you." Loren coughed before continuing. " Eddie took me back to his place to take care of me and said he wanted to make the perfect sick day remedy." Loren said this with air quotes. She coughed again and went on. " He didn't have all the ingredients and went to the store to get them." Loren stopped to make sure Max was following.

" Then about twenty minutes later Tyler Roorke was there. He said that my boy toy was coming back for a while. The thought of me losing Eddie again overwhelmed me and I fainted on the couch. I woke up and punched Tyler. He left and said I should find him before it's too late."

Loren lied down on the edge of Max's bed. " Max I think I'm going to be sick." Great sick in both Duran's houses. What a turn on. Loren ran to the bathroom and was quietly sick. She again cleaned up and found a mint from her purse. She trudged back in with embarrassment. But Max just made sure she was okay and then the apartment filled with silence and then Max came back with a hot bowl of soup. He motioned for Loren to move towards the head of the bed.

She was sick. Dr. Max was here to save the day. Loren laughed at the thought and did as Max asked. Max handed Loren the soup and said, " When Eddie or I were sick Katy used to make this. It didn't matter here we were she always found a kitchen." Loren smiled and said, " She sounds so great Max."

Max smiled. Not with his teeth but his eyes. " She was. Now try some and then tell me what we can do to find my son." Loren looked at Max, tried some soup and said, " Thanks… Pops."

" Of course Loren. Now how can we get my son out of 'trouble'?"

Chloe smiled at her own reflection. She was off to meet Hannah andwas excited. She could ened up on top again.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Better Almost

Chapter 5 Getting better… almost

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I've had a busy couple of days but I will keep updating as much and as soon as possible. So, please keep reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. I love all the stuff you guys say and that you read my stuff so keep at it! Thanks so much! I love you guys! Read on!

-A. M. Plummer

Ps. this might a bit messy grammar wise because I did it quickly so I didn't lose you guys to slow updating! I love you guys! Read on

Max smiled at Loren. She had called him Pops. She trusted him. He thought of Loren as a daughter and to think she might think of him as a Dad made Max ecstatic. He never said anything because Loren's dad is a touchy subject. So the fact that she acknowledged that subject made max ecstatic

"So Pops," Loren paused for a second before continuing. " I only know what Tyler told me. So I don't know what to trust. But if Eddie's in trouble, I would hate to just ignore it because we don't trust Tyler." Max nodded. "Okay. Let me call your mom and just tell her what's up. I promise I won't say you're sick." Loren smiled appreciatively. She really could trust Max.

Max called Nora and filled her in. He told her not to worry; him and Loren were going to go look. Max got off the phone he said, "Okay that's your third cup of soup." Max took the bowl from Loren. " I feel better. The weird thing is, I felt poisoned. I still do a little bit. Even after the amazing soup. " Max came back from putting away the soup bowl. " you know what I think this is? " Max said pointing at Loren and moving his other hand up and down.

Loren leaned forward. " I think you have jet plane syndrome. See, the first time me and Katy went on tour and used a jet plane I got terribly sick. I got just as sick as you. Katy wanted to know why. She wanted to protect Eddie from this bug. Then we figured out it was because I had never been on a jet or even a regular plane for that long or ever really. But don't worry after all that soup all you need is a nap and a Motrin."

Max and Loren laughed. "That's Great but there will be no napping unless we find Eddie. I can't lose him again. I just can't go through that again." Max put a calming hand on Loren skating shoulders. " I know where we can find Eddie." Loren was shocked. " You do? How?" " Loren, " Pops replied. " I know my son and his enemies. Tyler and Chloe are behind this. The deli Eddie went to get your soup ingredients is right by Tyler's house. " Max paused for a second. " It's also by a dark alley. " Loren understood.

"Okay now rest. " Max said. "No. Not till we find Eddie." Max put a hand on Loren's arm. " We will. I'm going to do a little digging. " Loren smiled. "Pops, thanks for taking care of me but," Loren slid her head down the headboard and to the pillow. " I can't sleep until we find Eddie. " Loren closed her eyes. Max put a blanket from the couch over Loren. He had a lot of digging to do.

Melissa and Adam sat in Melissa's kissing, playing slaps and kissing while playing slaps and watching romantic comedies and horror films. The couple was having way too much fun. Melissa pulled back. " Adam, I just want to thank you for staying here and going to UCLA instead of NYU for me. It means a lot. " Adam grinned. " I love you Melissa. I would be happy to stay. " Melissa kissed Adam's lips lightly and then her phone rang.

Eddie looked around him. He was in Tyler's apartment. His hands were tied. He was sitting on the couch confused as hell. Why was he here? What was happening with Loren? Oh Loren, poor sick Loren. She was probably still waiting for him in his penthouse. " Let me go! " Eddie protested. " Chloe and Tyler walked in front of Eddie. " Oh Eddie, want-to be Taylor swift will be fine. You on the other hand... Well, depends o. What you do for me. " Eddie gulped.

Loren woke up and looked at the clock next to her. It was one o'clock in the morning. She was asleep for three hours. She looked at the clock one am. She sat up and felt good. "Feel better?" Max asked. Loren nodded. She really did feel better. "Soup and a nap was the cure for jet plane syndrome."

" Yeah but that's good because now you feel better and I have news." Loren leaned forward and sat up. "What's you news?" Loren was excited. Max was not one to disappoint. " I know where we can find Eddie. " Loren's heart jumped. She knew it would all be okay. Even if she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"So where do you think he is?"

"I know my son and his enemies. He and Tyler are enemies. He is a stupid enemy. He took Eddie to his place. " Loren was confused as all get out. Tyler would not do that. He may be an arrogant jerk, but he's not that stupid is he?

"I think he is. "

Loren jumped. "What?"

"You were thinking out loud Loren."

Loren laughed nervously. "Why would take Eddie. there? That's the first place we'd look?"

" Exactly. I think he wants us to see what's happening. He wants to drive us crazy. "

Loren knew that I there was one thing Eddie had stressed about Tyler it's that he was good with head games. " Okay. Lets go. I feel a lot better after you took care of me. " Max beamed and grabbed his keys. " I'll drive. " Moments laterLoren and Max were at Tyler's front door, ready to fight for Eddie.

Melissa checked her phone. It was Beth. It was a text. Who would've guessed Beth was a texter. The message read," I'm back. I want 2 try again. Please Melissa let me explain myself. I can make this batter." Mel showed Adam the text. Adam looked at the text and then Mel. She was ready to burst in to tears. Adam pulled her close.

"It'll all be okay. I want let her hurt you." Adam kissed the top of Mel's head and stroked her hair.

" I won't let her hurt you again." Adam whispered. Mel nodded in to Adam's chest. She hoped he was right.

Eddie heard stomps. Chloe literally slapped duct tape on Eddie's face. He big brown eyes filled with fear when he looked back at the knife in Chloe's hands. The stomps got closer and there was a knock on the door. "Chloe! Let us in! "

Eddie had never heard Loren so mad. " NOW!" Max emphasized. Chloe got behind Eddie. "Open the door." Chloe commanded. Tyler did as he was told and the duo zoomed in to the apartment. There was Eddie. Chloe had a knife only 6 inches from his neck. Chloe was not that crazy. Was she? Tyler could be but come on murder,

No!

Maybe.

Oh no.

Max went to attack Chloe. Tyler stopped him and said, "You don't want to do that Max. One misstep and Eddie may have to be the headless man for Halloween. Or maybe just a dead man walking. No one likes decapitation." Tyler's voice was smooth. It drove Eddie and Loren crazy. Loren then looked Eddie in the eyes and saw a tear run down his face. Eddie never cries. He was really scared. Loren could not let this happen.

Without warning Loren launched at Chloe. She went to knock the knife out of Chloe hands and keep it as far from her as possible. Loren launched not knowing what she was going to do next. She got the knife out of Chloe's hands. The knife flew and cut Eddie's hands. Chloe had obviously never seen a cop show before. You always tie the hands in the back. That wasn't important. Eddie needed help but Chloe was furious. This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6: The Afternoon Horror Story :)

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for following and favoriting and following and reviewing. I really appreciate it. A LOT. I wanted to apologize for not updating for so long. But my week has been a little crazy. My power went out and then I was at school and that power went out followed by afire five minutes later! Plus I had homework and clubs! So please don't stop reading! I will update about one to three times a week maybe more maybe less just depends on whats going on. But anyway please read follow favorite and review, review, review! Happy Halloween!**

**Love,**  
**A. M. Plummer**

By the time Loren had dove for the knife Chloe was out from behind the couch and standing in front of Loren. Loren was face down on Tyler Roorke's apartment floor and Chloe was looking down at Loren and laughing. Loren stood up. " So not only have you made yourself look foolish, you managed to cut your little boyfriend." Chloe sounded like she was talking to baby. Loren looked over at Eddie whose eyes were now filled with pain and fear and even anger. Chloe started laughing at Loren again.

Max tried to go after her but was stopped by Tyler. Max just stood there powerless. All of the sudden a fire was lit in Loren. You could see the light reflecting in her eyes. Loren took a fast glance at Eddie and then shot daggers at Chloe. No more then three seconds later, Loren smashed her fist in to Chloe's face.

Chloe grabbed her cheek. She went to smack Loren. Loren stopped her and punched Chloe in the stomach. Chloe doubled over and Loren stomped on her stiletto and she fell to the ground. Eddie was getting dizzy from loss of blood but had to do something or Loren would not stop until Chloe was dead. Loren stood over Chloe and laughed just as Chloe had done to her. Chloe groaned as she was realizing she had lost. Loren was ready to kill. Eddie couldn't let that happen.

He inched towards the knife and cut the ropes that bound his wrists. Loren was about to knock Chloe out cold but Eddie dizzily got over to Loren and grabbed her by the waist. He ripped off the duct tape and said,

"Baby, she's not worth the jail time." Loren continued to squirm. She was yelling out stupid threats. " Shh. Come on baby. Shh. It's okay. Shh. It's over. Come on baby." Tyler ran to Chloe to make sure she was okay. When Max was free, he ran directly to Eddie. " Come Eddie we need to get you to a hospital. "

Eddie was really dizzy now but he couldn't leave Loren. He knew Loren was really upset. If Eddie let her go, she was going to do something she was really going to regret later. " Eddie come on!" Loren leaned back in to Eddie's body. She started crying. " I can't leave Loren." Loren looked up at Eddie. "Eddie you're not leaving me. I'm coming with you. It's okay. We need to go."

Loren said this nodding her head and sobbing. Eddie pulled her in close and then felt weak. As Loren was walking out of the ratty apartment she turned around. Tyler was on his knee's coaxing Chloe who was really beat up. Loren turned back quickly. Eddie was getting weaker by the minute. Max grabbed Loren by the arm. She was obviously shaken.  
They didn't have time for that. They finally reached the car. Loren put Eddie in the back seat of Max's car. " Drive." Loren got Eddie and hers seatbelt on. Eddie laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

" No, Eddie stay with me. Come on." Eddie was still losing blood like crazy. Eddie kept his eyes closed but squeezed Loren's hand hard. This way she knew he was here. It was hard though.

Eddie had to use all his strength just to squeeze her hand. He promised Loren he would  
never leave. That was one promise he would always keep. Loren was trying so hard to put on a brave face. Eddie knew, even with his eyes closed, Loren was crying harder than a few tears at a time. On the inside, Loren was dying. Eddie hated that. Eddie hated this whole situation. He felt so weak. He felt like he was dying. Quite honestly with all the blood Eddie was losing, he could be.

Pops was smart enough to put his flashers on and we made it to the hospital in about five minutes. Pops ran out of drivers seat and helped Loren get Eddie to the door. " Help! Anybody?" An EMT came over and saw the weak and soon to be lifeless superstar. "Ok I understand. You can explain exactly what happened to my partner."

The man was tall and a bit intimidating but soft. A contradiction. " Nurse! Fred! Okay, sir, Ma'am we're going take Mr. Duran to the ER. My partner will get the information he needs." Pops and Loren nodded. The nurse and EMT carried the now passed out Eddie in a moving hospital bed.

A man who looked the exact opposite as the first said, " Hi, I'm Fred. I promise we will do everything in our power to fix him up. Now why don't you tell me what happened. " Max looked at Loren she obviously couldn't deal with reliving the story. Pops put a hand on Loren's shoulder. Loren got the message and went to call her mom.

After the second ring Nora picked up.

" Hi Mom."  
" What's up honey?"  
" Eddie's in the hospital. He got cut with a knife. It's a long story. Just please get down here."  
" Okay sweetie. I'll call Mel too."  
" Thanks Mom. See you soon."

Loren hung up and walked over to Pops. " So what do we do now?" Loren asked with concern. " All we can do is wait. They're taking Eddie in to surgery and we just sit and pray for the best." Loren couldn't believe that was it. Unfortunately it was. Loren was now powerless.

About fifteen minutes later Mel and Nora were rushing to find the two. When they did Loren had her head on Max's shoulder. They both stopped and listened to Max talk Loren down. " It's not your fault." Max said softly. " He's gonna be okay Pops. Right?" Max looked straight at Loren. " Absolutely."

Melissa couldn't deal with the waiting and the mush anymore. She fast walked her way to Loren. " Oh Loren. Are you okay? Is Eddie okay? What happened?" Loren put a hand up. However before she could even think of telling the horror story that was this afternoon, the doctor came out.

"Family for Eddie Duran?"


	7. Chapter 7: Finally a Happy Ending

**A/N: Sorry it took soooooooo long to update this. I know it's been over three weeks and I am seriously sorry. I lied. I will not be able to update every day. Most likely twice a week! Please keep reading and following and review review review! -A. M. Plummer**

" Family for Eddie Duran?"

Loren heard the name Eddie Duran and jumped straight up. It could've been a fan or a TV or her mom reading a magazine but Loren didn't care. She was elated when it was none of the above. The doctor came out with a clipboard and was ready to explain the condition of Loren's one and only love. The other's stood much slower and prepared for the news.

The doctor nodded and began. " Well, Mr. Duran's injuries would not usually be as traumatic or as fatal but he lost a lot of blood and became very dehydrated. So, we took him in to surgery and gave him blood and water and sewed him up. I should warn you though that he is a little weak so no rough housing of any kind." The doctor looked at Loren and Melissa let out a restrained laugh.

"So when can we see him?" Max asked. " He's in room 316." Loren took that as her cue. She raced down the hall to Eddie's room. When Loren arrived at the correct room she walked in the doorway. " How you feeling beautiful?" Eddie asked. "How am I feeling?" Loren was shocked. 'You're the one lying in a hospital bed." Loren put a small smile on her face. " I know but the last time I saw you I thought I might have to take you to a hospital."

Loren looked at Eddie and shook her head. She loved the way he cared for her. She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. They just stayed there staring in to each other's eyes. Loren put a hand on Eddie's chest and ran the other down his cheek. Eddie chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

"You're just so perfect. You're everything I ever wanted and to have you almost taken away from me _twice_, well I have never been more thankful to be able to sit here with you; even if it is in a hospital bed. I love you so much."

" Aw..."

" Its true."

Loren kissed Eddie passionately but was stopped when Eddie broke away.

" Hey you never did answer my question."

" No questions. I just want to kiss you." Loren kissed Eddie again but was stopped by a determined Eddie.

Loren raised an eyebrow. " How are you feeling?" Loren laughed. Great question. " Better. Pops gave me your sick day remedy soup and helped me find you. I still feel kind of sick from the commotion and the jet plane syndrome. Yeah your dad diagnosed me too."

Eddie smiled again. " So you feel better?" Eddie said plainly. "Except for a massive headache and a slight cough, yeah." Loren coughed and held her head realizing that her syndrome hadn't quite worn off yet. Eddie looked up at Loren then reached for her shoulder. " Aw… Okay. Come here." Eddie said this like he was talking to a puppy or a sad baby.

As he gently pulled her down next to him Loren swung her feet on to the surprisingly comfortable hospital bed and laid her head down on to his chest. Loren listened to his breathing and his heartbeat. She took in his scent and snuggled closer. Eddie stroked Loren's hair that now went down to the middle of her stomach. Eddie's hands had stitches all over them like Frankenstein. Loren coughed and once again held her head.

"You definitely have jet plane syndrome. I remember the first time I had it. I downed a huge amount of soup and was left with nothing more then a really bad headache and a slight cough." Loren smiled at how incredibly similar her and Eddie were.

They were always similar. It was one of the reasons Leddie was what it was.

A minute or two later the rest of the clan waltzed in. Melissa cooed at how cute Eddie and Loren were laying together like that. Max was worried as hell. His son had almost died and had Frankenstein resembling hands. Nora was more worried about Loren than anything. Her little girl had been through so much in so little time. Her daughter was strong like she was.

Loren turned over so she could face the group alongside Eddie. " So how are you kiddo?" Max asked trying to brighten the mood. Eddie and Loren laughed at the attempt and Eddie replied, " I'm a little weak but outside of that, I feel okay." Mel stepped a little closer and sat down in the near by chair. " So what happened?" Loren took in a deep breath.

" I was at Eddie's. He went out to get a few things from the store. A little bit later, Tyler came by and told me something was up. I ran to MK and Pops helped me find Eddie. He was hostage at Tyler's apartment." Loren stopped for a second. As everyone was trying to keep up with what Loren was saying. Loren went to start again. "I-" Loren winced in pain. Nora immediately took notice.

" Are you okay sweetie?" Loren faked a laugh. "Of course. Well as long as Eddie's here." Mel rolled her eyes at Loren. Loren and Eddie looked at each other and smiled.

" Anyway," Eddie continued for Loren. " Loren and Pops found me and well it got messy."

Everyone inched forward as though it wasn't the crazy reasoning for why Eddie was in the hospital but just your everyday campfire story. Eddie blinked a few times and continued to explain that Loren saw a knife in Chloe's hand and dove for it. The knife flew and cut up Eddie's hands.

Eddie stopped talking and examined the faces of everyone around him. Nora was looking at Max. His expression had changed. It was as though nothing else around him existed. Nora walked over to him carefully and wrapped her arms around his chest. Max was a bit startled at Nora's touch but was quick to recover and melt into it.

"What's wrong Max?" Nora rested her head on his shoulder. "Nothing." he replied. "Come on Max I'm a mom, I know these things." Max craned his neck so he could look up at Nora. " I should've guessed." Nora nodded." Now come on, what's wrong?"

" I lost Katy to Chloe and Tyler and I almost lost Eddie to Chloe and Tyler. Those two are non-stop trouble. Worse than that they are continuously hurting me and the people I love. I mean what's next? What if next time its you?"

Nora spun Max around. " Max, you are just as bad as the rest of us." Nora kissed him and said, " It's okay. Everyone is here together, safe and sound." Nora kissed Max again. This time they didn't break apart. Everyone was silent. Everything was okay. Unfortunately, that meant something had to go wrong.

"Ahem." Max and Nora looked at the door with confusion just as the rest of the group did. Standing there was none other than Tyler. Loren had now come to know him as the reason for any and all of Eddie's pain.


	8. Chapter 8 the encounter

**A/N Hey guys thanks for the reviews and stuff please keep them coming! Keep reading **

**signed**

**A. M. Plummer **

Loren growled at Tyler. "Oh please don't hurt me, please let Chloe be your only victim." Nora shot an intense stare at Loren. Melissa and Adam followed suit. Loren paid no attention to any of them. She continued to stare in to Tyler's dark and soulless eyes.

All of the sudden Melissa saw a fire light up in Loren's eyes. A fire she hadn't seen but Eddie and Max had. Loren sat up and Eddie followed quickly. That was a mistake. He felt dizzy. He laid back down. This worried Loren so she turned and looked at him. Her eyes softened. "How adorable. Oh yeah, Hannah Montana, I meant to ask when's your next concert? Is your boyfriend coming? Do you think he'll be healed enough? What about your Dad? He came to your last concert right?" Right then is when everybody snapped. Melissa shot straight up out of her chair. Max stomped over to Tyler, Nora following close behind and gasoline poured in to that fire in Loren's eyes.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Melissa shouted. " I swear to God Tyler. Get the Hell out of here now on your own or I will make damn sure you leave in a wheel chair." Melissa took a few steps forward. "I would like to help with that." Tyler grinned in to a smile. "You're just like your little hooligan friend. Ready for action. Especially if it puts your enemies in a hospital. I don't know what you see in this one Ed... Well, I gotta go. My girlfriend is in the hospital." Tyler gave a now very upset Loren a look and walked out of the room.

"I'd like to kill that guy. Who does he think he is? What is his problem?" Max and Nora were practically finishing each other's sentences as they yelled on about Tyler. It was bitter sweet. The two were adorable finishing each other's sentences but they were simultaneously ranting about a bitchy witch named Tyler Roorke.

Melissa looked like she was ready to go chase after him. Adam recognized this quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "He's really not worth it." Melissa looked up at her boyfriend. "Really Adam? He used her dad against her. Why does he even know that stuff? Uhg. He's like a male version of Adriana!"

Eddie held Loren in his arms. She wasn't crying. She was too strong for that. She was instead burying her head in Eddie's chest. They were intertwined in just the right way that it didn't hurt Eddie, he could still hold Loren and Loren was comfortable. Eddie felt horrible that he couldn't have been more help. The problem was the doctor was right. He was weak. Loren needed him now though.

As soon as Eddie could get his hands on Tyler he would. That ass needed to pay.

Loren laid in Eddie's arms. She was hit harder by this encounter than she thought. She supposed it was just too overwhelming. There has been so much that has happened. The worst thing is that her dad had just shown up the very night of her first solo concert. Then Tyler brought him up. It was just too much.

As everyone was recovering, it hit Max. "Why Tyler know so much about Loren?" The rest of the group adjusted themselves so they could have full view of Max. "Pops brings up a good point." Nora looked at Loren.

"This little incident does not excuse you from explaining how and why you put Chloe Cater in a hospital bed. After that you can explain why you called Max Pops and finally you can tell me what's wrong. That's the second time I've seen you hold your head. "

It was true. Loren and Eddie's little wrap up was not enough to explain what happened a little bit after and before Eddie was cut.

" Okay, I'll fill in a few of the blanks." Everyone looked over at Loren who now looked a little less damaged.

" So on the plane ride back I wasn't feeling well. Eddie took me back to his place so he could make me some soup. He didn't have all the ingredients he needed so he went to the market down the street from Tyler's apartment."

As the story connected in everyone's head, Eddie continued for Loren. "Tyler grabbed me and pulled a blindfold around my eyes. That's what he used to pull me in to his car. He tied the blindfold and then put ropes around my wrists. He drove me to his apartment and there was Chloe. She sent Tyler off to my place to taunt Loren and tell her I was in trouble."

Eddie puts air quotes around in trouble. Seeing as to how those were Loren's exact words.

Eddie stopped to let everyone process. When Loren thought they were ready she went back to her side of the story. " I was at the penthouse sick and Tyler came in and said Eddie wouldn't be back for a while. I... well… passed out and then woke up to find Tyler just sitting there. He left and I ran to Max's apartment. " Loren took a deep breath and Nora interrupted her. "Okay so that explains why you keep holding your head. Now explain why you put Chloe Carter in a hospital bed and how."

Loren continued on. "I ran to Max's apartment. He tried everything he could to get me to go home or at least to Eddie's and rest. I told him Eddie's in trouble so he agreed to help." Max interjected. "I agreed to help only if she rested and ate some soup." Loren nodded. " lThat's right. He helped me get better and then we went to Tyler's."

" You still didn't explain completely why you called Max Pops." Mel added. " He was there when we thought Eddie was dead and when I needed his help. He's the closest that I have to a Dad." Loren explained. " I put Chloe in a hospital bed because I looked in to Eddie's eyes and there was so much fear. I punched Chloe and brought her to the ground and Eddie got the knife and cut the ropes so he could stop me. I didn't think I would put her in a hospital bed but she did fall pretty hard on her head."

Eddie heard footsteps. " Who fell pretty hard on their head?" Eddie looked up to put a face to the voice.

"Ian!"


	9. Chapter 9 Ian's in Town

**A/N hey guys this ones really long please review and suggest! Thanks love you all. Read on! **

**- A. M. Plummer**

"Hey Mate!" Ian walked closer to Eddie and Loren. "Well aren't you two cute." Melissa sat back down. "I believe you've all met Ian." Nora and Adam flinched and shouted in unison, "I haven't." They each raised their hands. Eddie laughed and said, "Ian this is Loren's friend Adam. Adam this is my friend Ian." Adam shook Ian's hand and went back to Mel. He knew very well that Ian and Mel got along a little too well the last time they were together. Eddie went to introduce Nora. Max stopped him. "Ian, this is my girlfriend, Nora. Nora this is Eddie's best friend Ian." Nora shook Ian's hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you Ian."

Nora didn't think much of the introduction for the first thirty seconds but when it clicked she kissed Max. "So, old Popa Max won over a very pretty young lady." Max looked at the Australian man and said, "She's mine." The room erupted with laughter. "Well, me and Mel will give you guys some privacy." Max nodded. He put his arm around Nora's waist and left with the couple. Loren went to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked. He had a hint of helplessness in his voice. Ian grinned at that. Eddie was so in love.

"I'm gonna go with them." Loren pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the door the others had just exited from. Eddie pulled Loren back down on the bed. "Stay here." Loren smiled. "We'll play Rock Paper Scissors. If I win you let me go. If you win I will stay right here." Loren put a hand on Eddie's chest and kissed him lightly on the lips. Eddie chuckled and balled his fist and placed it on his palm. Loren did the same. They shook their fists.

"Rock Paper Scissors shoot!" Loren flattened her hand and Eddie kept his in place. "Ha ha I win! He's your problem now Ian." Ian laughed. "I can deal." Loren gave Eddie a long passionate kiss that almost turned in to make out session and left the room waving to the duo as she did.

"Well mate, the Duran boys are doing pretty good in the love department." Eddie laughed. He knew it was true. He loved Loren so much. He never wanted her to leave his side. Max was in love with Nora. He may not say it as much as Eddie does to Loren but its so true.

"Mate? Eddie? Mate!" Eddie shook his head. "What?" Eddie asked a little startled. "Are you too busy thinking about your valley girl to talk to your best mate?" Eddie laughed. "Of course I have time to talk to my 'best mate'" Eddie put air quotes around best mate.

"So what happened? Why am I coming to a hospital to see you?" Ian asked. "It's a long story." Eddie replied. Ian leaned back and Eddie took that as his cue. "So it started with Loren."

Eddie explained everything start to finish and by the time he was done Ian was fuming. "I can't believe that Tyler is why you're here and Valley girl put Chloe in a hospital bed." Ian's voice softened a bit. "Who knew your girl was so feisty." Ian was pacing now.

"Ian, chill out. I'm fine. We'll deal with Tyler later. And her name is Loren." A few seconds later Loren walked in.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a change of clothes and crash for a few hours, maybe get some food but I'll be back." Loren walked over and squatted down to Eddie's level. "Okay." He chuckled. She kissed him and he sat up not letting her go. They kissed and Loren realized Ian was right there and this was once again turning in to a make out session. She pulled away.

"I'll see you later. Bye Ian." Loren walked out waving and Ian started cracking up. "What?" Eddie asked. "I have never seen some one almost turn a simple good-bye kiss into full on make out." Ian paused. "It was pretty fantastic."

That whole sentence dripped with Australian accent and Ian's eyes grew big.

"Yeah. Maybe. If you weren't in here."

"So your kicking me out for valley girl?" Eddie shook his head no. "You really like this girl, don't you?" Ian said. "No. I really love this girl." Eddie sat up straighter and continued, "When can I get out of here?" Ian stood up. "I'll see what I can do." Ian left and Eddie was alone with his thoughts. Well thought. One that was way in the back of his head trying to get through. Why did Tyler know so much about Loren?

Ian came out And explained that Eddie wanted out so he was going to go see what he could do. Mel, Nora, and Max were left in the waiting room. Adam had left. He had to go to meet his mom. Nora left to go back to her and Max's to take a shower. Mel was alone with Max.

"So you're living with Nora now?" Max nodded. "Yeah, I really love her." Mel knew that was true. She knew that the Duran boys really captured the Tate girls heart's.

"She's been hurt by men and so has Loren. Don't let Loren feel like she finally has a dad again and then run away. Don't run away from those girls." Mel took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just... I know they love you guys and you really... Filled a void."

Mel stopped for a minute when her voice started to break. "Mel-" Mel cut Max off and got her voice back.

"I've seen those two fall in love with a guy. That guy left and they... They were broken. They had no money because of him. Loren doesn't trust because of him." Melissa couldn't do it anymore. A tear fell from her eye. "I'll be right back." Melissa walked away and Max was left to hear Mel's heels click.

Ian came back. "Hey what's up Max?" Max sat up straight. "Nothing. What'd the doctor say?" Ian walked closer and said,"Eddie can leave as soon as he wants to." Max smiled. "I'll go tell him."

Melissa went in to the ladies room and cleaned up. She didn't know what came over her or why she was even still here. Loren had left. But she was and she had to say that to Max. She knows Eddie knows all about that but not Max as much and that had to change.

She reapplied the her make up and left the restroom. She found the crew and asked if Eddie was leaving. When they said yes Melissa was excited as crap for her BFF. She walked to her car and when she reached her car door she dropped her keys. When she picked them back up Chloe and Tyler were in front of her.

"What do you want?" Chloe smiled. "Your... Best friend... Put me in a hospital bed. I want so much pain to come to that twerp, you can't even comprehend it. High schooler." Melissa put a hand on her hip. "And what... you want my help or something?" Chloe laughed. "I'm not that ambitious. I want you to know because I know you'll tell Hannah Montana all about it. I want her to sweat and worry and be afraid of her own damn shadow." Before Mel could respond Chloe and Tyler were gone.

What was she supposed to to with information like this? Tell Loren and let her sweat or keep it from her and keep her unprotected? Mel got in her car and her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Melissa? This is your aunt Beth."

Max got home to find Nora sitting on the couch watching tv. "Hey sweetheart." Nora kissed Max. All of Max's problems disappeared and Max did not want to stop. Nora and him made there way to their bedroom.

Chloe walked in to Tyler's house. It was temporary just until she had money and she was very thankful for her silver tongue around Tyler. The problem is she might actually be falling for him again.

Ian and Eddie walked through the pent house door to find a completely oblivious Loren. She had the radio on high and was rocking out to kick it up with a pan in her hand. She spun around. "Oh oh kick it up! Oooooooh oooooooh oh oh kick it up!" Eddie and Ian looked at each other and Eddie nodded his head. The second verse started and Loren spun around one last time before flipping her pancakes. She put them on a plate and toast popped, the second refrain started. Loren side slid and got to the toast. The bridge started and Eddie sang along with Loren.

"Kick it up just enough and you'll feel something real-." Loren jumped and dropped the toast. She was about to scream at whatever or whoever scared the living day lights out of her. When she picked up the peanut butter toast and saw the excess peanut butter on the floor she turned to do just that.

When she saw it was Eddie and Ian she ran to Eddie and threw her arms around his neck.

He spun her around and set her down next to Ian. "Hello, beautiful." Eddie just got the words out and Loren kissed him. "You're home!" Eddie laughed. "You're cooking. And feeling better?" Loren nodded. "I thought if I was living here I should learn my way around the kitchen." Eddie smiled and picked Loren up by the waist and kissed her as he spun her around once more. "So you will move in with me?"

Loren nodded vigorously. "Yes." Eddie kissed her one last time. Loren pulled back and walked over to Ian who was eyeing one of Loren's pancakes sitting next to the stove. "Um... Hi Ian." Ian laughed. "Hi Loren. Congratulations on the whole moving in thing." Ian said. "Thanks. Oh and you can have the pancakes." Loren cleaned up the toast mishap and remade the toast with peanut butter and warm honey.

Loren walked over to Eddie who was still standing and watching Loren. "It's not good for your eyes to stare that long." Eddie laughed. "Okay then I'll have find something else to do." Loren held the plate in front of Eddie. "Try some."

Eddie took the toast off the plate and took a bite. "That's nice." Eddie kissed Loren's neck. "Oh." Eddie kissed Loren's neck again. "You taste nice." Eddie said. Loren laughed. "Okay rock star. We have company." Loren had her body pressed against Eddie's. She shot he head back to look over at Ian.

"Besides I have to go soon." Loren said baking away from Eddie.


End file.
